Cuando llega la tormenta
by rush of hapiness
Summary: Shindo ha decidido volver a jugar al go, son muchas cosas las que lo impulsan y una de ellas es como una tormenta de verano, cálida y poderosa. AkiHika. PRIMERA VEZ. YAOI.LEMON. SPOILERS DE LA SERIE.


Disclaimers: _Hikaru no go_ no es mío. Ya me gustaría, pero no, es de Yumi Hotta, Takeshi Obata, la editorial Shonen Jump y el estudio Pierrot en Japón. Y de las diferentes editoriales y cadenas que hayan comprado sus derechos.

Para mis niñas, constantes conmigo. Para Rya, por estar siempre ahí. Y, por supuesto para **ooo nekoi ooo. **Es tuyo niña, los pediste y aquí los tienes, para tu deleite personal.

anata to deaenakattara itsuwatta egao no mama

uwabe no taido ya kotoba wo kurikaeshita ne

anata no hitomi no chikara de watashi wa kawatte yukou

kinou no yuraida kimochi wo nugisuteru tame ni

yakusoku tsuyoku naru kara sono me wo sorasanaide

Si no te hubiese conocido, permanecería con una falsa sonrisa

Repitiendo palabras y gestos de otros

Con el poder de tus ojos

Cambiaré los sentimientos del ayer.

Te prometo que me volveré más fuerte, así que no apartes esos ojos

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo ****CUANDO LLEGA LA TORMENTA ooooooooo**

El día había amanecido caluroso, el verano anunciando su próxima llegada, sin embargo la atmósfera era cargada, ominosa, como su corazón. Los exámenes se acercaban y sabía que debería prestar atención en clase, pero no podía. La tristeza era una amiga constante esos días, y traía a su hermano, el remordimiento, ambos anidando en su alma, sin dejar espacio para nada más. Lo había buscado, en cada lugar que su mente había podido concebir; guiado por el instinto, los recuerdos, la desesperación, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Sai no había aparecido.

Las clases llegaron a su término, los estudiantes hablando excitados de los exámenes por venir, de sus oportunidades de pasarlos, Hikaru solo veía la ausencia de Sai, como si una parte de su corazón se hubiese perdido. Recogiendo los libros, el precioso joven se dirigió a la salida, su hermoso rostro, siempre marcado por la alegría y la determinación, mostrando ahora las huellas de su dolor; el vivo aceituna de sus ojos sin su brillo, la dulce boca sin su sonrisa.

Sus propios compañeros le dejaban solo, sin saber como adentrarse en aquel dolor, mucho más profundo de lo que pudiesen imaginar. No sólo la ausencia de Sai lastraba su corazón, en su desesperación por hacer que volviese había elevado un voto, una plegaria; no volvería a jugar al go hasta que Sai volviese, renunciaría a lo que más amaba al motivo que le empujaba a seguir, a la estrella de su camino. Era su penitencia por lo que él consideraba su egoísmo.

Un cálido viento soplaba en la ciudad, sin aliviar el extraño calor, aumentando aún más la pesadez del día. Al llegar a casa, sin embargo, un rayo de esperanza brotó en su corazón, podía sentir una presencia en la habitación, quizás… ¿Sai?.

Los escalones volaban bajo sus pies, su corazón latiendo febrilmente, hasta llegar a su cuarto y abrir la puerta, su esperanza muriendo rápidamente.

No era Sai, quien le esperaba, sino Isumi, una mirada de sorpresa en su franco rostro al ver entrar de esa forma a su amigo.

- Hikaru – le regañó su madre entrando detrás de él con un vaso de té para el amigo de su hijo - ¿qué modales son esos?, entrar sin saludar y subir las escaleras de esa forma.

- Oh , sí – la decepción era casi insoportable – lo siento.

Hikaru no sabía muy bien que decir, la presencia de sus amigos le incomodaba, un constante recordatorio de su anhelo, del mundo al que estaba renunciando, de la persona que día y noche plagaba sus pensamientos. Porque Sai era parte de su corazón, pero esa persona…esa persona era su alma. Hikaru no creía en la suerte, ya no, y sabía, de la misma forma que sabía que estaba vivo, que sus destinos eran uno. Sai y el go habían sido instrumentos de esa conjunción perfecta que había cambiado su vida. Sólo esperaba que los cielos, que Sai, viesen a lo que estaba renunciando para pagar su culpa.

Resistiendo el impulso de echar a correr. Hikaru medio escuchó las noticias de Isumi, mientras este narraba sus aventuras por China, sin observar la creciente preocupación el rostro de su amigo.

Contemplar a Shindo así era doloroso para Isumi¿dónde estaba el chico energético e impetuoso que no dejaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino?. Verlo de esa forma, su hermosa cara llena de tristeza, sus ojos aceituna posados en el suelo destrozaba el corazón del chico mayor. Desesperado ante la apatía de Hikaru, el atractivo jugador de go empleó su última arma, incapaz de soportar esa expresión vacía en el rostro de su amigo.

El nombre de Touya trajo inmediatamente la luz de nuevo al rostro de Hikaru, casi quitando de las manos a Isumi las revistas que había traído, donde se narraban las actuaciones y victorias de Akira. El cambio era increíble; los verdes ojos llenos de vida, la expresión del rostro atenta mientras las manos de Hikaru pasaban las hojas de las revistas; un leve sonrojo extendiéndose por las mejillas.

- Veo que aún te queda pasión, Shindo – dijo, rompiendo el momentáneo hechizo sobre su amigo – aún amas. ¿Por qué has dejado el go, entonces?

El rubor de la emoción fue desapareciendo poco a poco del adorable rostro de Hikaru, su expresión azorada cuando respondió, casi titubeando:-No, no es verdad. Y si quiero dejar el go, eso es asunto mío.

Tal vez lo hubiese creído, en otro lo hubiese creído, no en Hikaru, y menos después de lo que acababa de ver. Su amigo amaba el go eso era evidente, pero, había una razón por la que se negaba a volver a jugarlo y, conociendo la testarudez de Hikaru, si se empeñaba en matar esa pasión, ese amor, lo haría, aunque lo volviese un amargado el resto de su vida.

No podía permitir eso, como amigo y como jugador de go, porque él también amaba el juego y rivales de la talla de Hikaru, que no hundían, sino que espoleaban el ánimo de aquellos a quienes se enfrentaban había pocos. En una desperada tentativa, Isumi cogió el tablero, preparándolo para el juego.

- ¿ Qué haces? – la expresión de Hikaru era casi de pánico al ver los preparativos.

- Vamos a jugar – fue la seria replica de Isumi

En el rostro del chico más joven la desesperación se extendía, como si su amigo lo estuviese poniendo entre la espada y la pared:- No te preocupes por mí, déjame solo – pidió consternado.

Isumi lo miró, ese dolor, esa negación, pero no cedió, no era sólo por Hikaru, era por el go y por él mismo. Se colocó, la posición perfecta ante el tablero, su mirada serena y, sin embargo, su tono tenía el matiz de una petición a un superior cuando dijo:

- No por ti, Hikaru, por mí. Juégalo por mí

Ante la honesta y desconcertada mirada de Shindo, el atractivo jugador de go se sinceró, sus emociones ante la partida de go contra Hikaru, el largo tiempo pensando en su retiro, su viaje a China y, por fin, la recuperación de su espíritu y de su deseo de ser profesional, su tristeza al pensar que Shindo no estaría entre ellos.

Las palabras del moreno eran sal en la herida, quería jugar, más que nada, recorrer cada paso del camino que le llevaba a esa meta imposible. Quería ver unos ojos verdes fijos en él, en cada uno de sus movimientos, diciéndole: "existes", "existes" "te estoy viendo" Pero no podía, esa misma obsesión había causado que Sai se fuera, quitándole momentos de juego a su preciado amigo para quedárselos él, siempre buscando el reconocimiento de aquellos ojos esmeralda, de aquella mirada intensa. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Isumi le hicieron dudar, cuando de nuevo el joven jugador de go afirmó: - Es tu vida, Shindo, y no seré yo quien te diga si debes retirarte o no, pero ¿jugarás esta partida para mí, Shindo¿Por mí?

Y Shindo supo que no podía negarse, porque eso sería egoísmo también. Por Isumi, por su amistad, por el amor que el atractivo joven le tenía al go, por todas esas cosas jugaría, no por su propia obsesión, no para su satisfacción, sino para otro.

El saludo resonó en el aire, la leve inclinación de sus cuerpos, sus mentes perdiendo todo foco que no fuese el juego y el contrario; sus estrategias sus avances y elecciones, siempre intentado ir más allá leer su mente, conocerlo en la terrible intimidad que daba el juego. No podía evitarlo, la dinámica le atrapaba, su corazón latía, su mente volaba a través de los complicados diseños mentales, analizando la estrategia del contrario, lamentado la ventaja perdida para reponerse y elevarse; la continuidad de las blancas debía ser interrumpida, Hikaru elevó su piedra… y junto a él, Sai.

El momento en que se percató de ello fue como una epifanía, como un acto de comprensión divina, Sai estaba ahí, el amigo que había buscado sin cesar estaba ahí; en su juego, vivo, vivo. Su mente seguía los hermosos patrones de Sai, las piezas se elevaban y caían según sus designios, era su maestro y era Hikaru, y los dos eran uno, en la danza del tablero y las piedras.

Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, pesadas, cálidas y no las contuvo. Cada pesada gota agridulce arrastraba su desesperación y dejaba lugar a la suave esperanza. No era lo mismo, no podía serlo, pero en él estaba el legado de Sai, él era el legado de Sai, y jugaría, por los dos, por el amor que ambos compartían por el go, por el destino que el fantasma había ayudado a cumplir.

Los ojos de Isumi le miraban con compasión y afecto, respetando su dolor y su cura.

- Voy a jugar – dijo restregándose las lágrimas, mientras otras ocupaban su lugar – voy a jugar go.

Isumi asintió con la cabeza, su voz suave y respetuosa al decir: - Parece que has estado sufriendo mucho.

- Quiero jugar – las últimas lágrimas desparecieron, la mirada de Hikaru se elevó, radiante, resuelta, pero más madura, como si en ese tiempo el muchacho hubiese crecido, dejando atrás parte de su inconsciencia – cientos, miles de partidas. Dijiste que para ti era un nuevo comienzo, Isumi – san. Para mí también.

Una suave sonrisa surgió en el dulce rostro de Isumi, antes de volver a retomar su seria expresión, la de un jugador de go ante un respetado oponente. La ficha negra se elevó, el juego continuaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto, en un moderno edificio de la ciudad un joven moreno de ojos esmeralda peleaba por su acceso a un importante título. Era un genio, desde su más tierna infancia, el niño mimado del go, el digno heredero de su padre, el competidor más joven en acceder a la liga Honinbo en caso de que ganara.

Perlas de sudor bañaban su perfecto rostro de rasgos finos, imposiblemente bellos, toda su atención puesta en el juego.

Su oponente había aprendido a respetarlo a medida que el juego se desenvolvía, pero sus ansias por ganar le otorgaban ánimos para no decaer. Siete años llevaba intentando acceder a la prestigiosa liga. Hizo su movimiento y observó a su adversario suponiendo que éste, como él mismo, buscaba obtener el preciado título y el prestigio que otorgaba.

El joven profesional movió, un movimiento perfecto en un juego perfecto cuyo objetivo martilleaba una y otra vez en su mente: _Shindo, ven. Estoy justo aquí_.

En la ciudad la noche caía aliviando sólo levemente el calor diurno, y el viento agolpaba pesadas nubes, nubes que presagiaban tormenta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La calle le parecía interminable en su prisa, había bajado del autobús y echado a correr sin importarle la gente, sin importarle el calor que pegaba su camiseta contra su sudado torso.

Tenía que llegar, tenía que verlo. Era el juego de Touya, la partida que decidiría su ingreso en la liga Honinbo y debía estar allí.

Como despertar de un sueño, como si esos días hubiera estado dormido y, de repente, volviese al mundo real de nuevo; así se sentía. Sus emociones, sofocadas bajo el peso de la tristeza, regresaban con fuerza, rugiendo tras su obligado letargo y cada fibra de se su ser lanzaba una llamada silenciosa: _Espera por mí Touya, espera por mí._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No había venido, después de todo. El juego había terminado, y él y su oponente se saludaron con formalidad, luego llegaron las felicitaciones, pero apenas si las escuchó. Repetía los pasos; los saludos, los agradecimientos, como un autómata, Shindo no había venido. ¿Qué pasaría si no volvía¿Si abandonaba el go?. Esas preguntas fatídicas llevaban resonando en su cabeza desde aquella tarde terrible, cuando había ido a buscar a Hikaru.

No sabía muy bien por qué él había ido, cuando sus propios amigos no lo habían hecho, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban bien, y hacía tiempo que Akira Touya había aprendido a escuchar su intuición.

Ver a Hikaru en la biblioteca había sido desalentador, y angustioso, no estaba acostumbrado. Normalmente aquellos ojos verdes le miraban con un sentimiento que hacía latir más rápido su corazón, como si fuese alguien especial más allá de ser el hijo de Touya Meijin, dándole un sentido especial a su existencia. Otras veces el precioso, adorable rostro de Hikaru le miraba con una sonrisa, a veces infantil y alegre, otras veces, de desafío, y otras, con un sentimiento que no se atrevía a interpretar, por miedo a equivocarse.

Esa vez en la biblioteca, la única expresión en el rostro de Shindo había sido la tristeza, tan extraña en su cara y, al darse cuenta de que Touya estaba allí, esa expresión se había agudizado hasta alcanzar la desesperación, como si la misma presencia del moreno atacase alguna extraña paz interna, algún acuerdo en su interior. Si hubiese podido, lo habría tocado, la tentación estaba ahí, en forma de un muchacho triste y vulnerable, que hacía a Touya sentirse vivo. Su mano se había levantado, tímida, acercándose al suave cabello bicolor y, en ese momento, Shindo había huido.

Observar como Hikaru huía de él había sido doloroso, ver a algo tan importante escapar de su vida. La esperanza de que sólo fuese temporal le había mantenido ese tiempo, pero tal vez se hubiese equivocado, tal vez Shindo no iba volver y, entonces¿qué sería de él¿Cómo viviría sin esa presencia, constante, luminosa en su vida?

El joven se inclinó de nuevo, mientras despedía a su rival y a sus acompañantes, prestando atención al periodista sólo por cortesía. Realmente sólo deseaba ir a casa, descansar y, si le era posible, empezar a acostumbrarse a ese extraño vacío que anidaba en su corazón.

Unos pasos frenéticos por las escaleras llamaron su atención, una respiración entrecortada, la de alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo. Akira se volvió, una expresión de sorpresa absoluta en su rostro y un nombre en sus labios: -Shindo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La expresión en el perfecto rostro de Touya le hizo sonreír, algo en su interior satisfecho de tener aún ese poder sobre el estoico muchacho. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ver de nuevo aquella persona, aquel joven perfecto hacía latir su corazón con una fuerza que nada tenía que ver con el esfuerzo. Le había dicho a Isumi que también para él era un nuevo comienzo, y lo era, en todos los sentidos. Al rechazar el go también se había propuesto alejarse de Akira, sabiendo que en su vida no existía el uno si el otro, el resultado había sido un vacío tan grande que, sumado a la ausencia de Sai, casi le había destruido. Esa consciencia le había llevado a dar un nombre a sus sentimientos y su obsesión, y en las largas noches en vela, en las áridas tardes de remordimiento y tristeza había entregado su recién descubierto amor como expiación de su pecado.

Sin embargo se le había concedido una gracia; se le había dado la oportunidad de alcanzar a Touya, de romper la distancia entre ellos de una forma antes sólo intuida, latente, pero no sabía cómo.

Intentado ocultar su nerviosismo, rehuír la mirada de esos increibles ojos, arrebato el kifu de la partida de manos del periodista, observando la magnífica partida que había sido jugada.

- Has ganado – dijo, sin apartar la vista del papel.

Touya no respondió a ese comentario, como si lo de menos hubiese sido el juego, o la entrada en al campeonato, en su lugar replicó: - ¿ Por qué has venido? – como si necesitase cerciorarse de que aquello era real.

Lentamente, Hikaru levantó sus ojos, el oscuro aceituna de su mirada clavándose en el intenso esmeralda de los de Akira. La emoción en los normalmente fríos orbes le sacudió como un rayo, secándole la boca, haciendo su cuerpo estremecerse interiormente y sus palabras salir entrecortadas al replicar:- Touya, yo…- su voz se elevó, sin embargo, con sus siguientes palabras – no voy a retirarme. Seguiré este camino para siempre.

Las últimas palabras de Hikaru habían sido casi un grito, una declaración, una promesa, mientras Touya siguiese el lo haría, mientras tuviese esa luz en su vida. Aunque aún no consciente de la promesa que Shindo estaba haciendo, a los cielos, a Touya y a sí mismo, el moreno jugador de go pudo ver la emoción en Hikaru, y de la misma forma que respondió, sellando una pacto para siempre entre los dos: -…Entonces, sígueme. Alcánzame.

En el cielo de la ciudad las nubes se unían, hasta formar una densa capa, ocultando el ya poco visible cielo. El viento paró de soplar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una vez todos se hubieron ido, Touya acompañó a Hikaru hacia la parada del autobús, realmente no era necesario, pero entre los dos se había creado una extraña tensión, cada uno reluctante a dejar al otro marcharse, a que la distancia entre los dos volviera abrirse. Las heridas de la separación eran frescas en sus jóvenes corazones y, aunque aún era pronto para atreverse a darles un nombre, los dos sentían sus efectos.

El camino se hizo en silencio, los dos hablando sin voz, con fugaces miradas que provocaban un cálido rubor cuando, sin querer, se cruzaban. La distancia entre ellos también disminuía, casi de forma inconsciente, como si sus cuerpos se buscasen y, cada paso, los acercaba misteriosamente hasta que al andar, uno al lado del otro, sus dedos casi se rozaban.

Perdidos en la presencia del otro, no notaron las primeras gotas, hasta que estas se hicieron pesadas, desdibujando los contornos de la ciudad bajo una gruesa y cálida cortina de agua.

La marquesina del bus estaba vacía cuando por fin la alcanzaron, los dos empapados, el uniforme del colegio de Hikaru tan mojado que la camisa se adhería totalmente a su piel, marcando los contornos del fino torso, dejando entrever atisbos de blanca piel en los lugares más calados.

Touya no estaba en mejor condición, sólo se salvaba, su chaqueta que, al llevar recogida en el brazo, no había resultado tan afectada por la lluvia. Sin pensar, en un gesto instintivo, la colocó sobre los hombros del empapado Shindo, buscando aliviar un poco su estado.

La reacción del joven jugador de go fue inmediata, el rubor de sus mejillas haciéndose más pronunciado, el latido de su corazón casi doloroso en su fuerza y una agradable calidez extendiéndose por su cuerpo. El gesto podía ser inocente, un gesto de amistad, de protección, no tendría que alegrarse tanto, ni amar la forma en que la chaqueta aún conservaba parte del calor de Touya, pero lo hacía. Suavemente, extendió la mano, las yemas de sus dedos rozando casi imperceptiblemente las del moreno, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Touya notó el suave roce, como el aleteo de una mariposa, sus dedos reteniendo los de Hikaru cuando ya iniciaban su retirada y, durante un momento que duró toda una eternidad y sólo unos minutos, los dos permanecieron así; con los rostros agachados, ruborizados y con su alma y su corazón llenos de la felicidad sintiendo que algo terriblemente precioso se les estaba otorgando.

Ni siquiera se separaron cuando, al no ver llegar el bus, Touya intentó llamar a casa, con infructuosos resultados. La tromba de agua era cada vez más fuerte y los lejanos truenos se sucedían cada vez con más rapidez a los terribles rayos, conseguir un taxi parecía algo imposible y, como comprobó Akira al intentar usar su móvil, las líneas estaban muertas, probablemente por la terrible estática.

- Shindo – dijo suavemente - ¿ te importa mojarte un poco más?

- No – respondió el adolescente, mientras agitaba su cabeza con vehemencia, intentado librarse del sonrojo que permanecía persistente en su rostro- ¿ por qué?.

- ¿Ves allí? – indicó Akira, mientras señalaba un edificio a unos pocos cientos de metros – Echemos a correr hasta llegar. Venga.

Y con esa indicación, los dos jóvenes iniciaron su carrera bajo la terrible lluvia de verano.

El edificio en cuestión resultó ser un hotel, y por lo visto Touya no era un extraño, pues la recepcionista lo atendió inmediatamente a pesar del estado de los dos, indicándoles una habitación y llamando al botones para que los acompañara.

- Conocen a mi padre – respondió Touya ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hikaru -el dueño es amigo personal suyo y ya hemos pasado más de una noche aquí, cuando por distintas razones no era cómodo abandonar la ciudad.

El ascensor llegó al piso de destino y el botones les indicó la habitación, que resultó ser amplia y agradable. Hikaru, que nunca había estado en un hotel de ese estilo, no se atrevió ni imaginar lo que costaría una noche allí.

- Shindo, en el baño hay albornoces – indicó Touya -si te cambias y me dejas tus ropas puedo darlas para que las laven y sequen. También voy a intentar llamar con el teléfono fijo a nuestras casas, para decirles que estén tranquilos, con esta lluvia no es bueno que salgan en coche y menos si no es necesario ¿de acuerdo?

El joven de pelo bicolor asintió, dirigiéndose al baño, un poco abrumado por todo aquello. Mientras se desvestía en el elegante aseo intentó, poco a poco, asimilar las emociones de aquel día; la visita de Izumi, su descubrimiento, su decisión y ahora pasar la noche con Touya…pasar la noche con Touya…¡ PASAR LA NOCHE CON TOUYA!. Durante un momento, la consciencia de lo que estaba pasando lo dejó inmóvil, sólo para, inmediatamente después, ser sucedida por una serie encadenada y cada vez más frenética de pensamientos, intentando analizar su situación y fracasando estrepitosamente. Realmente no significaba nada, la habitación tenía dos camas… ¿y por qué se fijaba en que tenía dos camas? No tendría que fijarse en las camas, tendría que razonar que era muy pronto, de acuerdo se habían dado la mano, pero eso no significaba nada…Aún no había besado a nadie ¿por qué estaba pensando en las camas? Primero tendrían que besarse y otras cosas… ¿Realmente estaba pensando en besarse con Touya? Seguramente sería estupendo y lo haría genial, Touya lo hacía todo genial, pero igual él no quería y ¿quién daría el primer paso¿había un primer paso que dar?

Por suerte para su ánimo, que ya empezaba a rozar el nerviosismo histérico, un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, interrumpiendo su extraña lógica argumental.

- Shindo – la voz de Akira - ¿estás?

- Estooo – el joven acabó de desvestirse rápidamente, poniéndose el blanco y suave albornoz con el sello del hotel – sí, sí.

Sin salir del baño, Hikaru entreabrió la puerta, pasando las empapadas ropas por el hueco formado, aún no se atrevía a mirar a Touya y menos con el azoramiento que sus propias reflexiones le habían causado. Tenía que calmarse y eso le iba a resultar difícil con el otro jugador delante.

Recogiendo la ropa que le tendía la mano de Hikaru, el joven de ojos esmeralda sonrió ante la escena, divertido con la situación.

- Gracias – dijo sin molestarse en ocultar el tono cálido de su voz – si quieres, aprovecha para ducharte, si quieres, y tómate tu tiempo, hay otro baño.

Y con esas palabras, él mismo cerró la puerta, intentando dar a Hikaru y a él mismo un poco de espacio.

Sin perder el tiempo, Akira se despojó de sus húmedas ropas, llamando al servicio de habitaciones para que dispusieran de ellas. Sólo a continuación intentó comunicar a través del hotel con sus respectivos hogares, algo que sólo tras varios intentos consiguió. Tras asegurar que ambos estaban bien y tranquilizar a sus respectivas madres, con el añadido, en el caso de la de Hikaru, de que, por supuesto, nada de aquello era una molestia y que Shindo estaría en casa con el primer autobús al día siguiente; el hermoso joven se dirigió al baño, ansioso por una buena ducha caliente, igual a la que, si el ruido de agua corriendo era una indicación, estaba disfrutando el otro joven.

Casi por asociación, una osada imagen de Hikaru bajo la ducha se coló imprevista en la mente de Touya, provocando una inmediata reacción en su cuerpo. No podía decir que el joven de pelo bicolor no fuese un habitante continuo, y casi exclusivo de sus fantasías, pero una cosa era imaginárselo en la soledad de su habitación y otra muy distinta saber que, sólo a unos metros, un delicioso Hikaru se encontraba desnudo, mientras chorros de cálida agua se deslizaban por su tentador cuerpo. Seguramente había cerrado los ojos, inclinando el cuello hacia atrás, para disfrutar de la fuerza del agua sobre su torso, y los mechones de sedoso cabello estarían empapados, enmarcando la adorable cara de suaves rasgos; alguna gota prohibida resbalando por la suave piel hasta llegar a los tentadores labios, gozándolos, traviesa, antes de caer o, tal vez, de ser suavemente lamida por la sonrosada lengua.

El calor del deseo se extendió como una ola prohibida por el cuerpo de Touya, ayudada por la sensual caricia de la calida agua. Llevado por su fantasía, su cuerpo había pasado de un suave palpitar a un evidente estado de excitación que el hermoso joven solucionó de una manera rápida y contundente, abriendo de golpe el agua fría y dejando ésta eliminase la manifestación física de su deseo.

Mientras su cuerpo soportaba el castigo, Touya obligó a su mente a encauzarse, utilizando la férrea disciplina que tan lejos le había llevado y que tan fácilmente se desmoronaba ante cualquier alusión al joven con quien, de forma inexplicable, su destino se había entremezclado.

En qué momento sus pensamientos habían adquirido aquella dimensión carnal, no lo sabía. Pero esos años en que su mente había estado sólo centrada en el go y en Hikaru, habían coincido con el despertar de su cuerpo al deseo y a la carne, y la llamada de su cuerpo y la obsesión de su mente, habían encontrado un foco común, Shindo.

Al principio se había sentido desconcertado, pero después, mientras su extraña relación con Shindo se fortalecía, le había parecido ver ciertas señales en el otro muchacho que le indicaban que, tal vez, no estaba solo en su locura. Luego, cuando Hikaru había llegado a profesional, sus esperanzas se habían visto renovadas, tanto por la posibilidad de medirse con él, de unirse en la extraña intimidad que les daba el go, como en las otras oportunidades, más concretas, proporcionadas por compartir un mismo mundo. Todas esas esperanzas habían sido dolorosamente aplastadas por la decisión de Hikaru de no jugar pero, ahora, en ese momento, era como si el destino le estuviese dando una oportunidad única de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de alcanzarse mutuamente. Y, por una vez, Akira Touya no sabía qué hacer en esa particular partida que se ofrecía ante él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando por fin salió del baño, Shindo ya estaba en la habitación, sentado en una de las camas y ojeando distraído una de las revistas que allí había.

- Mira Touya – dijo Hikaru con tono alegre, enseñándole la que estaba leyendo – tienen incluso revistas de Go, y son recientes.

- Ajá – respondió el joven moreno, sentándose al lado del energético adolescente – las renuevan todas las semanas.

A esa distancia, la presencia de Hikaru era una cálida tentación; el cuello del albornoz permitiéndole vislumbrar la blanca piel y la esbelta curva del cuello, el aún húmedo cabello enmarcando el rostro, justo como se lo había imaginado y, junto a ello, un dulce y fresco aroma no muy distinto al de la verde hierba que recibe el beso del sol justo después de una suave lluvia.

- Mira, Touya – repitió Shindo, distrayendo momentáneamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos – aquí también sales tú.

Inclinándose levemente para observar el artículo que le señalaba, Akira se encontró con su rostro a sólo unos centímetros del de Hikaru, sus hombros casi rozándose, sus manos al lado una de la otra. Su vista se fijó en el papel, intentando concentrarse en las palabras, pero a sus ojos eran borrones sin sentido. El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez la tensión era diferente. Poco a poco, su mirada abandonó su estéril cometido para alzarse, atraída irremisiblemente, hacia el rostro de Shindo.

Hasta el momento en que Akira se había acercado a él, Shindo había podido mantener su calma, pero eso era ahora una causa perdida. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, así que simplemente se quedó mirando, mientras su corazón marcaba un ritmo furioso en su pecho. Un instante después, Touya alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron y Shindo supo que, por fin, había hallado lo que tanto tiempo había buscado.

Los ojos esmeralda de Touya le miraban, con una intensidad aún más ardiente que la que los iluminaba cuando jugaban al go, y ese momento era suyo, suyo. No era a Sai a quien buscaba el moreno, sus ojos no buscaban la misteriosa presencia que guiaba su juego, no. El fantasma nunca había compartido algo así con el jugador de go, ese Touya era sólo de Hikaru, en ese momento, en ese lugar, Akira sólo lo veía a él.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Touya se inclinó, los finos rasgos marcados por una concentrada expresión. Inconscientemente, Hikaru cerró los ojos, sintiendo, por primera vez, el roce de una boca contra la suya.

El contacto fue leve, poco más que una ligera presión, y, sin embargo, le parecía que nunca nada había sido tan intenso. Los labios que le habían abandonado, volvieron a él, esta vez con más seguridad y acompañados de una húmeda caricia contra su boca. Respondiendo instintivamente, Hikaru otorgó permiso a aquel cálido invasor, entreabriendo sus labios para darle paso. La sensación era extraña y terriblemente placentera, la lengua de Touya amando con lánguida intensidad incitando a un juego al que, primero con timidez, y luego con creciente seguridad, Hikaru respondió.

Si el beso no fue perfecto, si aún estaba marcado por la inexperiencia, a ninguno de los dos se lo pareció; cuando se separaron sus bocas, el frío sobre sus labios, húmedos y cálidos por la acción del otro, les pareció insoportable. Así que se volvieron a besar, una vez, y otra y cada beso era distinto, enseñándoles una cosa nueva sin desmerecer lo que ya habían aprendido.

Cuando la boca de Akira pasó de sus labios a su cara, y de ahí a su cuello, Shindo se encontró acariciando los esbeltos hombros de Touya, apreciando su solidez y su suave curva por encima del tejido del albornoz, hasta que la necesidad de sentir la tersa calidez de la piel del otro joven se impuso, y sus manos se colaron por debajo de la mullida tela, retirándola para descubrirlos.

Era todo tan natural, como respirar, como los movimientos de su mano en el tablero, una caricia daba lugar a otra, un beso al siguiente.

Las blancas manos de Touya se deslizaron por su torso, recorriendo los contornos de los músculos, su boca enterrada en el cuello de Hikaru, mordiendo levemente allí antes de volver a prestar atención a la deliciosa boca.

Cuando su exploración llegó a la frontera que suponía el cinturón del albornoz, interrumpió su beso, mirando el adorable rostro del otro, en busca de permiso.

Poseído por el deseo, la visión de los efectos que sus caricias tenían en Hikaru agitó aún más el ardor de Touya; los ojos aceituna, oscurecidos por la pasión, recordaban a un profundo bosque, mientras que la blanca tez se veía dominada por el oscuro rubor de la pasión. El silencioso asentimiento de Hikaru, fue todo lo que Akira necesitó, sus manos dando buena cuenta del tejido cubriendo el deseable cuerpo mientras su boca volvía a tomar posesión del húmedo paraíso que era la del otro joven.

Perdida ya la graciosa redondez de la infancia, el cuerpo de Hikaru era una armonía de delicados músculos, suavemente definidos en un marco de esbeltas proporciones. Sentado sobre sus piernas, en la clásica postura japonesa; sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras el albornoz descansaba sus mullidos pliegues contra las bien formadas piernas y la tentadora curva que daba comienzo a la firme redondez de sus glúteos, como intentando aún salvaguardar su modestia, Hikaru era dolorosamente tentador sin proponérselo siquiera. Su expresión, entre el límite de la inexperimentada inocencia y el ansia carnal multiplicando el deseo de Touya.

Su propio albornoz tuvo corta vida sobre su cuerpo y pronto Akira se acercaba a Shindo en toda su desnuda perfección. Un cuerpo de líneas más definidas y abruptas que las de Hikaru, perfectos músculos esculpidos en el mármol vivo de la piel del moreno jugador de go. Un cuerpo de guerrero para albergar la mente de un fino estratega.

Los besos tenían una nueva cualidad cuando se daban abrazados, piel con piel, deseo contra deseo. Las manos de Touya exploraban el cuerpo de Hikaro casi obsesivamente como buscando memorizarlo sólo por el tacto amando la forma en que el hermoso adolescente respondía a sus atenciones, el suave arqueo del cuerpo, los dulces gemidos, la forma en que su cuello se inclinaba hacia atrás, exponiéndolo ante su ávida boca.Sólo la conciencia de su propia inexperiencia y el miedo a estropear ese precioso momento impedían a Touya llegar a dónde quería, poseer de forma plena a Shindo para que una parte del hermoso joven fuese siempre, pasara lo que pasara, suya.

Las caricias de Touya lo volvían loco, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que seguir la cadencia que el marcaba, sus manos acariciando la formada y armoniosa espalda, hundiéndose en ella cuando las manos del moreno acariciaban alguna zona especialmente sensible; acariciando el sedoso cabello cuando los caricias se volvían suaves o sus bocas se unían.

Su inexperiencia en el amor compartido no le hacía ignorante, sabía que era lo que se acercaba con cada roce de Touya, a lo que conducía ese placer que se acumulaba y que antes sólo había experimentado en la soledad de su habitación y nunca, nunca de una forma tan intensa.

La mano de Akira acariciaba ahora sus muslos, enviando corrientes de placer mientras se acercaba a la prueba de su deseo. Cuando por fin lo acarició allí, todo su cuerpo vibró poseído por el éxtasis, alimentado por el seguro ritmo de aquellas expertas manos.

No era suficiente, ni siquiera cuando el otro joven alineó sus cuerpos y sus deseos, iniciando una cadencia aún más intensa entre los dos; ni siquiera cuando las piernas de Shindo se elevaron para rodear la cintura del otro joven atrayéndolo contra sí, sus manos recorriendo la firme línea de la espalda de Akira, hasta alcanzar la firme y prohibida curva. Cerró los ojos, oyendo los suaves gemidos de Touya, los suyos propios elevándose en respuesta, pero quería algo más, su corazón y su cuerpo clamaban por algo más; llegar al otro joven de una forma distinta, con todo lo que era, con todo lo que tenía.

-Touya…- su voz se interrumpió cuando una nueva oleada de placer lo alcanzó, haciendo que el nombre se cortase en un gemido – Touya – repitió entre besos – espera, por favor, espera.

Detener su cuerpo, separarlo del cálido paraíso que era el de Hikaru, fue un acto de extrema voluntad. Su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo protestando por el deseo insatisfecho todo su ser reclamándole volver a aquella piel, a aquella abrasadora suvidad.

- Shindo ¿qué ?¿Estás bien? – el joven bajo él asintió, sonriendo suavemente, las mechas claras de su cabello adhiriéndose al rostro, cálido de sudor y excitación

- Sí. Pero…Touya… yo…- el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó, las palabras saliendo de su boca entrecortadas ¿ cómo se pedía eso?

En un gesto desesperado, el joven duelista se abrazó a su amante, ahora podía decirlo, su amante, y allí, su boca contra el perfecto cuello de Touya, con los brazos de este rodeándolo con fuerza, musitó su deseo.

El moreno no preguntó si su amado estaba seguro, de no haberlo estado no habría pronunciado aquellas palabras, no Hikaru. Sin embargo dudó, no por él hermoso joven contra su cuerpo, sino por él mismo, por el miedo a su propio deseo, a dañar a alguien tan precioso para él.

Parte de su duda debió reflejarse en su expresión, porque pronto los labios de Hikaru estaban contra los suyos, dejándole disfrutar de nuevo de la húmeda dulzura que guardaban, llamando al deseo de nuevo y mostrándole, sin palabras, hasta que punto era, para el joven de pelo bicolor, digno de confianza.

El momento en que Touya se levantó para ir al baño, buscando algo que facilitara su unión fue, extraño y no del todo cómodo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, sin embargo, la visión de la desnudez de Hikaru, ansioso y tímido a la vez, con una mirada avergonzada en los ojos oliva y al mismo tiempo sin ocultar nada de su cuerpo, exponiéndolo totalmente a la posesiva mirada de su amante, fue suficiente para borrar cualquier otra emoción que no fuese el deseo.

Acariciando los firmes muslos, Touya entreabrió las piernas de Hikaru, haciéndole elevar sus caderas, de forma que la suave y firme curva de las nalgas pudo ser explorada por sus acariciadoras manos. Cuando la entrada al prohibido paraíso que guardaban fue traspasada por primera vez, un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Shindo, su adorable rostro marcado por la concentración.

El dolor era inevitable, lo había intuido, pero no esperado que alcanzase tamaña dimensión. La exploración se detuvo, dubitativa, pero él la provocó de nuevo, con un incitador movimiento de sus caderas. Deseaba lo que iba a pasar, lo deseaba más que nada y lo tendría. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, a someterse a aquel íntimo contacto y pronto la oscura punzada del dolor fue disminuyendo, mientras su ser se acomodaba a la invasión. Cuanto tiempo duró, no lo supo, pero, sutilmente, el dolor había dado paso al placer, primero leve, entremezclado, después más y más poderoso, obligándolo a elevar y mover su cuerpo, buscando un mayor contacto.

En el momento en que los dedos de Touya dieron paso a su deseo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, sus cuerpos unidos de la forma más poderosa, y algo en su alma vibró, sabiendo que, por fin, había alcanzado a Akira.

El ritmo que marcaba el cuerpo de su amante era lento, pausado, insuficiente para la forma en que su sangre ardía. De forma instintiva, su cuerpo acomodó el de su amante, de forma que su posesión fue aún más completa, sus piernas se cruzaron sobre la esbelta cintura de Touya y sus brazos se cerraron sobre la firme curva de sus glúteos, empujándolo hacia él, incitándolo a aumentar el ritmo de su unión.

De los labios de Shindo surgían suaves gemidos, palabras de placer, que lo volvían loco, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el del precioso joven ya no era controlado, sino primal, amando la forma en que su deseo era acogido dentro de aquella innombrable calidez.

Los gemidos de Hikaru seguían en rápido contratiempo a los suyos, hasta que su nombre, musitado en entrecortadas exhalaciones, alcanzó sus oidos: Touya…Touya…TOUYA.

Y con esa última exclamación, la culminación de Shindo se manifestó entre ellos, mientras el ardiente paraíso de su cuerpo arrastraba a Akira en su pasión, el nombre de su amado en sus labios mientras su esencia marcaba su interior, reclamándolo como suyo: -Shindo…

El torbellino del placer se retiraba poco a poco de sus cuerpos, dejando en su lugar una lánguida placidez. Unido aún a su delicioso compañero, el moreno joven se mostraba reluctante a la separación, su boca recorriendo una y otra vez los dulces contornos de los amados labios, hinchados y húmedos por sus atenciones. Antes de poseer las delicias que guardaban.

Una increíble modorra se había apoderado de Hikaru, sus besos haciéndose cada vez más suaves, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Decir que se sentía feliz era poco, se sentía completo, pleno, con el cuerpo de Akira todavía en el suyo, y toda la atención del hermoso joven enfocada en él.

Sin embargo, la exigente realidad no tardó en manifestarse, el dolor que había permanecido oculto bajo el placer comenzando a asomar su fea cabeza y aún más cuando Akira se retiró del preciado cuerpo, un gruñido de molestia escapando de Hikaru.

- Vamos – incitó el moreno, arrastrando a un somnoliento Shindo al baño- una ducha rápida y te prometo que te dejo dormir.

La única respuesta fue un inteligible murmullo contra su hombro, y una actitud que denotaba a las claras que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos Hikaru era dormir y que si quería llevarlo a la ducha, por él perfecto, pero que no esperase cooperación.

Con un suspiro de resignación y musitando un "baka" para sus adentros, Akira se resignó a una nada romántica ducha compartida.

Afuera, la tormenta había cesado. Más allá de las torres y las luces de los edificios, las nubes se habían dispersado, miríadas de brillantes estrellas tachonando el manto de un cielo protector.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el edificio donde los profesionales jugaban sus partidas, una conversación tenía como centro a un ausente jugador.

- Así que tu rival es ese que lleva faltando a tantas partidas ¿eh?

- Sí – respondió el más alto de los dos con satisfacción – voy a llegar a tercer dan sin tener que jugar, vencedor por ausencia.

La satisfacción de sus palabras, sin embargo, tuvo corta vida, cuando un decidido Hikaru saludó al pasar, proporcionando una nada agradable sorpresa al que iba ser su rival.

La presencia de Shindo entre los profesionales suscitó un revuelo de murmuraciones, que aún persistían cuando Touya entró en la sala.

A través de sus respectivos lugares, los dos jóvenes se miraron con discreción, una suave sonrisa en uno y una expresión de feliz timidez en el otro. En el rostro de ambos las marcas de la falta de sueño eran evidentes, pero también de una profunda satisfacción que ningún otro de los allí presentes supo explicar.

Que el resto del mundo esperase, ya eran suficientemente observados, quizás, algún día, confesarían esa parte de su vida ante los demás. De momento era suya, como la única y extraña intimidad que los unía en el tablero.

Los jugadores se prepararon, los rivales mirándose un momento, antes de inclinarse y empezar la partida.

- ¡ Onegai shimasu!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

onaji toki wo ima ikiteru kiseki ga sugoku ureshii kara ne

tsugi au hi mo kitto ne issho ni waratte iyou yo

Soy feliz por el milagro de vivir un mismo tiempo

Así que, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, sigamos riendo juntos.

ashita wo yume mite kagayaiteta hibi wasuretenai yo ima mo

deaeta koto subete ga guuzen ja nai ki ga suru yo

No he olvidado los días en que soñábamos con el mañana,

Siento que nuestro encuentro no fue por casualidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: las estrofas pertenecen a los endings 2 y 4 de Hikaru no go. No son míos, son de sus respectivos autores e interpretes (la traducción del inglés sí, jijiji, así salió).

Nota (2) Los reviews y comentarios son la sangre de mi musa, la pobre se pone toda pachucha sin ellos.


End file.
